It's So Complicated
by Andros'Girl4Life93
Summary: Alice, Emmett, and Jasper show up at the Cullens. How does Alice know Carlisle? Who is Maria and what is she doing helping James? Will the Cullens ever get a normal life? First Twilight story. Read and Review please.
1. Chapter 1

I really hate high school. I am 18 years old and going to high school for the 57th time. I was born on July 22nd, 1643, my mother died while giving birth to me. Her name was Isabella Marie Anders. My father, Carlisle Cullen was killed at the age of 23 I was only 4 years old when my grandfather told me father had been killed during the hunt. 14 years later I was bitten by a vampire. 3 years later I went to my mother's grave only to see my father. Ever since that day I have been with my dad. I was pulled from my thoughts by my "brother" Edward.

" Bells, dad says its time to get ready for school and Rose already has your clothes laying on her bed." I was used to that by now. Edward has been calling my dad his dad for so long now that we just act like sibilings. Edward was changed in 1918 because he was dying of spanish influenza.

" Alright. Are we going to have a family meeting?"

" Yeah. Hey Bells? How do you think Rose feels about me?" He said while looking out the window.

" You read minds but you don't know how she feels about you? Wow."

" She has her mind blocked." He sighed.

" Come on." I said.

We walked into the living room together after I got dressed in a white halter top that clung to my body . I also had on a pair of faded blue jeans and 4" white high heels, I also had on my Cullen crest necklace.

" Hello Bella, Edward." Our mother said.

" Hello mom." Edward said kissing her cheek.

" Good morning all." Dad said.

" Hi dad/Carlisle." Rosalie, Edward, and I said. Although Rose was looking anywhere but at Edward. Honestly, could they be any more stubborn?

" Promise me no fights at school. Isabella." Dad said giving me a stern look.

" He tried to look down my top! How was I supposed to act dad? Like a slut? I really don't think so." I snapped.

" Isabella Marie Cullen. Do not raise your voice at me."

" Sorry."

Edward started to laugh but changed his mind fairly quick. Ah the perks I get for being me.

" That was wrong on so many levels Isabella."

" That was the point Eddiekins."


	2. Chapter 2

I walked out to the car but before I got a chance to get all the way there I was attacked. I was thrown to the ground by a short girl with dark hair and onyx eyes. She looked like a pixie. Hehe. That would be her name. I noticed she was looking at me.

" How did you get down there Bella?" The pixie said.

I was mad now, " you attacked me pixie. How the hell do you know my name?"

" Bells, whats going on? Oh? Edward, Carlisle, Esme, we have guests." Rose said as she walked over to help me up.

" Hi Rosalie, I'm Alice. This is my mate Emmett and our friend Jasper." She said. pointing to the big bear type guy and then to a blonde god leaning casually against a tree staring at me. Freaky.

" Oh hello Alice. I wasn't expecting you for a few more days." Dad said.

" Hey um... did you forget to tell us something? Like when did you decide to adopt a pixie and her friends?" Edward spoke.

" Alice was changed in 1810 by a crazy vampire named James." Edward and I growled at the name while Rose dropped to the ground. " I helped her through the change and she chose to be alone for a while."

" Why didn't you just tell us?" Edward whispered while holding Rose in his arms.

" I asked him not to. I hadn't planned on coming here but James and Maria have joined together and they have a huge newborn army that is growing everyday. Please Carlisle. We need your help." Alice spoke.

" Of course welcome to the family."

" Dad!!!" Edward and I shouted while Rose held onto Edward. I really hate that they mentioned James.

" What?"

" Don't you believe in asking us for our opinion?" I snapped.

" I don't see a problem between any of you so they stay thats final Isabella." With that said almost everybody walked into the house. I sat down on the hood of my car and Jasper stood against a tree about 3 feet from my car.

" What?" I spoke breaking the silence.

" Do you know about Maria? You seem to know a lot about James." He said. Wow his voice is incredible. He looks like a god and sounds like one. I think I might love him. WOAH! Back up there Bells you just met the guy.

" Should I know her?"

" She was responsible for the vampire wars in the south in the 1800's."

Oh great. We have two crazy vampires after us, I have a brother and sister who are to stubborn to admit they like each other, and who knows what else after my family. To top it all off I think I love a guy I barely know.

" Okay. Well we need to go talk to the rest of the family."

I grabbed his hand pulled him toward the house.


	3. Chapter 3

We walked into the house to see Alice jumping up and down with a smile plastered to her face. Why is she smiling? Rose and Edward were casually leaning against the far wall, Emmett looked like a little kid on Christmas day, and mom and dad stood there with knowing looks on their faces. What the hell is going on here?

" Okay, what did we miss?" I asked.

Rose took a step towards me and looked a little fearful Edward stayed close to her. Did he really think that I would hurt my best friend?

" Of course not Bells. Rose has to tell you something and we aren't sure how you will react."

" Tell me Rose."

" Edward and I are mates." Rose said at vampire speed and if I wasn't a vampire myself I wouldn't have understood her.

" Rose, thats great. How could you not know how I would react after that conversation we had before the pixie attacked me?" Now I feel stupid for not noticing they were mates before.

" Bella, you aren't stupid." Edward said.

" Dad, tell Edward to stay out of my head."

" I can't help it."

I rolled my eyes. I know it is childish but I like to keep my thoughts my thoughts with or without my sheild. I looked over to see the pixie in some sort of daze.

" Whats up with her."

" Shh... relax darlin' she is having a vision."

" She will be fine in a second. Jazz is it just me or does something seem off." Emmett spoke.

" Nah. Probably just you."

Alice pulled out of her vision and looked scared and surprised. Jasper suddenly dropped to the ground in her fear.

" Pixie, what ever the hell you are doing to him knock it off its not funny." I snapped.

" He will be fine in a second. Ali, you need to calm down for your sake and Jazz's." Emmett whispered to her even though we could all hear it.

Jasper stood back up shaking and clung to me. He looked at Alice and nodded.

" That was a vision of Maria and Ja..."

" So help me god if you say that bastard's name I will scream bloody murder." I cut her off.

" Wow, no need to bite my head off." Alice snapped.

God. She hasn't even been in the family for a day and she is already getting on my nerves. Damn it Edward get out of my head I swear you are almost as bad as the pixie with her hyperness.

" Sorry, I can't help that." Edward smirked.

" Okay now what? We can't just let James and this Maria lady come attack us here. Bells, what do we do?" Rose spoke.

" She doesn't get a threat for saying his name but I do! How is that fair?" Pixie shouted.

" One it was her that stopped me from letting you say it and two she is my sister." I replied.

I walked up to my room and sat down on my bed. How do they expect me to know what to do I have never faced this Maria person before and James is just one of those things I am really not that worried about when he is alone we can easily outsmart him. What if I lose dad, mom, Edward, or Rose because of this mess that they brought here? Why is my dad being so foolish to let them stay here knowing that all they will cause is trouble they won't be any help. A knock at my bedroom door pulled me from my thoughts.

" Come in." I sighed.

The door slowly opened to reveal...

A/N: Any guesses as to who it is? Bella also has the ability to change her appearance in this story along with her shield. Victoria will come in later as a good character.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. I give all the twilight credit to Stephine Meyers who I might add is an amazing author. Also a big thank you goes out to all those who have reviewed.


	4. Chapter 4

I turned around and saw... Jasper? How did he know this was my room and what does he want? I sigh as he looks at me. Wow. If there is a god then he is right here in front of me. Oh! What am I thinking? Snap out of it Bella!

" Can I help you?" I asked. Wow my voice stayed calm.

" Why don't you want us here?" He asked.

" I just don't want to lose my family. I felt like when you three showed up asking for help I was going to lose my family in the process of helping. I lost my dad when I was human. Now that I have him back I don't want to lose him. Esme is the closest thing to a mother I ever had. I can't imagine somebody hurting her. Edward has been my brother since his change. Rosalie is my best friend and her last few minutes as human are memories of being beaten and raped. She is fragile. James is the sick bastard that paid her fianace to do those horrid things to her."

" Bella, that vision Alice had down stairs was of Maria and James going to France and laying low for a while."

I sighed. Great, of course James knows how to play the game. He learned from Irina. He knows that they are here and we will do anything to protect our family. Family? Where the hell did that come from?

" Bella, are you alright? You look kind of pale." He chuckled at his own joke.

" Haha. very amusing."

We walked down stairs to the living room to see Edward and Alice playing chess. Wow. I thought this family was messed up before but I guess not. I wonder what their stories are.

" Edward, stop the game you and Alice have already proven you are show offs. We need to tell our stories now." Rose said in her 'baby stop or you don't get any' voice.

Ha ha. Whipped I thought to myself but I guess he overheard me because he snapped his head up and next thing I knew was that I was pinned against the wall.

" I. Am. Not. Whipped." He growled at me.

" Down boy, it was a joke. Lighten up Edward geez."

" Edward, let your sister go now." Dad spoke up.

We all sat down. My dad opened his mouth to tell his story.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything except the plot.


End file.
